sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra Keronai
Chakra Keronai is an anthropomorphic echidna OC in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, most commonly found in the Sonic OC Roleplay Station. He is most commonly referred to as either simply 'Chakra' or 'Chakra the Echidna'. He's roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance Chakra is naturally an orange-furred echidna with green eyes. His dreadlocks are quite long and thin, and he has a pale muzzle. He also wears leather and wooden sandals like his siblings. On his hands, he wears white gloves which have become more and more grey over the years. However, due to the Chaos Energy influx his fur and eye colours were inverted, leaving him with green fur with orange tips, and orange eyes. Personality Chakra is characteristically quite stoic, and prefers to spend a lot of time thinking things through before he acts upon those thoughts, and similarly always takes others' opinions and general words into consideration before responding. He does not use contractions in his speech, and always stays very calm, even in the toughest of situations. However, he also possesses a fiery temper when pushed too far but thankfully for him, he has never needed to let it show very often. Likes/Dislikes Chakra's favourite foodstuff is mango, and his preferred drink is water. He appreciates nature, and he hates to have to be around people that are arrogant to others with truly negative views. He puts up with Lexi's attitude because he knows that most of it is fake, and he knows that she is a truly a good person inside. Abilities Chakra can read, write and speak Ancient Echidna fluently, as it is his mother tongue. His preferred method of combat is by using his fists. Sometimes, if he hits something hard enough, an orange trail of light will follow his hand as he swings his arm. He also has an irregular sleeping pattern due to the fact that that was how he was trained to sleep in order to keep a better watch on the Master Emerald due to his early life being on Angel Island during a time when the echidna community there was still thriving. Every male on the island at that time was given that task, and to protect it from harm, he was trained to sleep for 4 days in a row, and stay awake for 3 days solid after that. Chakra could not train himself to sleep in a normal pattern again after he had been doing it for so long. However, this does have its advantages; He can stay awake for a very long time, making him very good at performing tasks that might have been difficult during the day while everyone else is asleep, such as shopping for his housemates and spying when needs be. But, again, this leaves him extremely vulnerable when sleeping. Powers Chakra has some spiritual-based powers, though not as many as his brother Esteban or sister Anaria. They are all initiated by reciting different Ancient Echidna phrases. *Teleportation- He is able to teleport by himself and when holding hands with other people to transport all of them. He cannot travel with as many people as Esteban, but the stamina cost is less than his. *Healing- Chakra can also heal others' wounds, although he has to physically hold them during the process unlike his older brother and sister. Again, the stamina cost is less which enables him to be able to do it more often without the risk of falling unconscious. Travelling long distances and healing deep wounds makes him very tired. He could be rendered unconscious if he does these things too much in a short length of time, and if the use is even more frequent he could end up dead. He does not need a Chaos Emerald to do these things, and he considers the side-effects of using his powers to be a fair price for his 'gifts'. Appearances in forum topics Chakra has not appeared in many forum topics, but still more than most of his authors' OCs. *Left 4 Dead (Various titles) *Dimensional Travel 1: UTTFX *Dimensional Travel 2 *Camping Trip *Tournament (Deleted topic) *Between the OC and the Authors *Weddings *OC Area *Ask the OCs Other Chakra is heterosexual, and is the only one of his author's main OCs to have a definitive love interest- Luna the Kitsune. However, he did show some affection towards Lexi in the Dimensional Travel series, but the author states that it did not mean anything as it is non-canon. He is the third oldest Keronai sibling, after Esteban and Anaria. Category:Characters